


The Trickster's Wife

by FairyRingsandWings



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Dark, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Inspired by the Queen of Nothing extract, One-sided Locke/Jude (on Locke's part), QoN spoilers, Queen of nothing spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships, mild mentions of sex, not fluffy, takes place after the wicked king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRingsandWings/pseuds/FairyRingsandWings
Summary: If his heart would not beat for her then it would beat for no one.





	The Trickster's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Queen of Nothing spoilers ahead.

It is often said that faerie marriages are designed to be broken. There are always clever stipulations entwined in the couple's vows, that should they be defied, would dissolve the marriage, no matter how much time has past. Faeries were creatures of trickery, cruelty the marrow of their bones, and their feelings ever so changeable. Promises, contracts, vows and the like, were nothing but a challenge to them. A test of their wits and knows. How much carnage and distress could they cause by bending the rules? How long could it take them to find the loophole that was always, _always_ there?

Taryn was aware of this. She knew the dangers, the risks. Love could be fickle, she knew. Peoples hearts could be swayed. Vows once said in earnest could become hindrances to new feelings. Yet, she had been certain of Locke's love for her and even more confident in her own love for him. She had done everything he had asked, to prove that love. She had hidden their relationship, endured his friend's ridicule, even allowed him to court her twin sister who - though love her she may - was undeserving of Locke's attention and affections. She had allowed herself to be subject to her sister's fury, sacrificed the precious bond and unconditional trust they had once shared.

She had done it all for him, for Locke. _Her_ Locke.

She loved him more than anyone had ever loved someone. There was not a thing about him she did not cherish. His charms, his wits, his handsome face and gentle touches that were reserved only for her. He made her feel desirable and important, like she was the heroine of the story, doted on and adored.

When he had told her that he would finally ask Madoc for her hand, tears of joy had filled her eyes and she had all but flung herself at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling his earthy scent. Everything she had gone through to prove her love for him, every sacrifice, every cruelty she had suffered, had been worth it. She had proved herself to him, proved that she was faerie enough like him to be with him. She would always have him. Even if he took on other lovers, she cared not, so long as he was hers, truly and only hers. Others may come and go but she would always remain, there by his side, now and until the day she died - and even then, she would never leave him.

On their wedding day, when they left to make their private vows, their true vows to bind them together forever, she had but one condition.

_Forever wed... unless..._

* * *

 

"Why did you ask Madoc where Jude is?"

"I'm curious if the rumours were true," Locke replied, a smile on his face.

She knew which rumours but she refused to voice them.

"You wish to ask her? Is that all?" Taryn asked lightly, twisting her clasped hands behind her back. _Say it is that and nothing more. Say it, my love. Say it._

"Not all, far from it actually," Locke admitted, eyes gleaming excitedly. "Imagine if it is true? How interesting would that be? The Queen of Mirth now the Queen of Faerie? Wife of the High King Cardan."

Taryn swallowed, stomach churning with unease. "You suspect it is true then? That they did marry in secret before Jude was exiled?"

"I think Jude speaks the truth on this occasion. She is no fool, why would she try to spin such an astounding lie?"

"Desperation perhaps," Taryn replied, beginning a slow pace around their dimly lit bedchamber, unable to stand still. "Jude would not have wanted to be exiled, certainly not to the mortal world. People have said more foolish things for the chance of it sparing them fates they don't want."

"Perhaps," Locke concedes, but the smirk on his face tells he is not convinced. "If it is false though why does the High King dance around the question? He has yet to give a straight answer about Jude's claims. In fact, as of yesterday, it is forbidden to mention the name of his former seneschal in the royal palace. Curious, when all pondering could be laid to rest with his outright denial of her claims."

Taryn bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I think Jude is the Queen of Faerie."

It felt like a vice had clamped shut around Taryn's heart, hearing Locke speak of her sister with such a title. _Queen of Faerie,_ a role Jude would never deserve and should never dare dream of. The dangers that came with such a title were boundless and with Jude's personality and determination to prove her strength, it could only lead to disaster. Thinking about her sister holding such a high position filled her with dread. She didn't want to imagine it, and such fears were not rested when she saw the calculating glimmer in her husband's eyes. She knew what he was thinking, she knew him far too well not to. 

Locke saw the potential for an experience, a thrilling new story just waiting to unfurl.

If Jude was Queen then she was no longer just a human in the world of faerie, a mere novelty. Nor was she just he daughter of a famous general. No, she would surpass those titles, taking the highest of all ranks.

She would be a Queen - and Taryn... would be nothing.

How could she compare with that? Her status would be nothing in comparison. She knew it... and she feared that Locke would feel the same - if he did not already.

For the first time since Locke had made his interest in her known on that starless night when he had tossed a pebble at her window, Taryn felt like she was no longer the heroine of her story. She could feel that empowerment slipping away. She felt like she was becoming a side character - if even that. Just someone who could be etched out of the pages, tossed into the background like she was nothing, nothing, _nothing_! Just a detail to fill out the story. 

Taryn loathed the swell of fear in her heart, not for the power that her sister would have as Queen (for Jude would never hurt her), but for how Locke would try and embroid Jude into his stories.

A Queen was such a powerful figure, someone who wielded power on a vast scale and who had influence over everyone in all of Faerie. A Queen was a key player. Being able to sway a Queen, to garner her favour or rage, could change everything. Playing with such a force, a status which demanded respect, reverence and caution, was not something that Locke would ever have dared to do. He relished high risks but he valued his life more.

But if Jude was telling the truth and she was Queen then that meant that Locke had something he never had before. He had a connection to the Queen. He would be the Queen's former lover, her first love (though Jude had never loved him as much as he deserved), and he was her brother-in-law. The twin sister that Jude cherished loved him more than she would ever know and Jude would surely not kill him or do irrevocable damage for his wife's sake.

Locke fancied himself a master at manipulating people, at pulling their strings and setting stories into motion for his own amusement. He probably thought he could use his past with Jude to rekindle something with her, something that he could use to make her bend to his whims or push her in the direction he wanted - much like he had with Cardan for a time. He would then use Taryn's love like a shield, to prevent Jude from striking him down forever.

With Jude as Queen, Locke would see her as a tempting template, a partially finished canvas he could complete, a new figure he could use in his tales. He already thought her entertaining, knew of her cleverness, cunning and capableness. She was interesting and exciting and how could Locke resist sparking another story with her as the main role if she was the Queen?

 _He couldn't_ , Taryn assured herself, _he wouldn't. It's too dangerous._

But with his lust for creating stories, she would be a fool to think otherwise.

Where did this leave her? Oh, she wasn't completely useless to him, that she knew. After all, she was the Queen's sister, a pawn that could be moved to entice a reaction from the most powerful piece. She was expendable now (no, she had always been expendable, always at risk of a faeries changeable nature, no matter how much she denied it), and it mattered not what feelings Locke had for her. His feelings had never spared her hurt at his hands before. He was a faerie, wicked and sadistic, that was his nature. Love never saved anyone from that. Faeries would turn on their own family for some amusement.

"Is something the matter, Taryn?" Locke asked softly, smiling as he took her hands in his, lifting one to his lips.

Taryn frowned, unable to look at him.

"I'm fine," she lied. "I just don't want you trying to spin any more tales involving my sister. Antagonizing her will have consequences that I don't wish upon you. You know how vengeful she is. And if she is Queen... then it is far too dangerous to provoke her. She already has enough reasons to think ill of you. She won't stay gone for long, she'll find a way back, back to Faerie and back into power." 

"Oh, yes, I am well aware." Locke's smile grew wider and Taryn's frown deepened. "That's what makes it so exciting."

"And what kind of story do you want to create?" Taryn asked quietly, meeting his eyes.

"I'm still deciding," Locke shrugged, dropping her hands and moving away. He stood beside the crackling fire, shadows flickering over him. "But I think it will my greatest story yet."

Taryn shook her head, her nails biting into her arms. Despite how warm it was in their bedroom, she felt unbearably cold.

"No."

"Pardon?" Locke asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"I said no. I will not allow it. Not this time, Locke. I have never denied you anything, all that you have asked of me I have done no matter how humiliating, no matter how much it hurts those I cared for or loved. I have done it to please you, to prove how strong my love for you was. I have asked for nothing but I will ask this. Don't interfere with Jude again. Leave her be."

Not just for Jude's sake, but for the sake of their relationship. For Locke she would take on any hardships, pains, challenges or tasks... but not this. Not again. The thought of him being anywhere near her sister filled her with unease. She remembered the way he looked at Jude, how he touched her, held her hand, kissed her and whisked her away for secret meetings. Those intimate moments were never Jude's to take. She did not want her having any more time with Locke than need be for formalities sake.

Sometimes she wondered if a little part of Locke was in love with her sister.

And a darker, more cynical part wondered if she was merely a consolation for Jude.

Locke spoke of Jude often, even after he and Taryn married and before rumours of Jude being Queen began to circulate. He enjoyed writing her in his stories, or at least, trying to - Jude, much to his annoyance, hadn't been the most compliant in that regard. Jude met Locke with nothing but hostile smiles, forced politeness and when no one was there to bear witness she threatened him. Yet when he spoke of her his eyes lit up with excitement, his smiles were bright and although he spoke of plans to humiliate and degrade her, there was some twisted fondness in his words. 

 _Every hardship will only make her stronger,_ Locke had said once. _Just imagine how magnificent she will be when I'm finished._

Sometimes she swore she heard him murmur Jude's name, late at night, as he slept. 

And now if Jude was Queen what if Locke decided not just to use Taryn to get at Jude, what if he decided she was no longer what he wanted? What if his love for her dwindled as his fascination with Jude grew? They were mirrors, she and Jude. He might decide that Jude was the better of the two, with her title, her manipulative cunning, and strength. Thinking of her sister and everything she was, Taryn felt insignificant.

 _I cannot allow that_ , Taryn thought desperately. _I will not allow that. I will not lose him to Jude. I will not. She doesn't care for him, not as I do. No one does._

Locke hummed thoughtfully before turning to look at her. He approached her slowly, his lips turned down and eyes narrowed. When he spoke he sounded disappointed. "You would deny me, Taryn?"

 _No, no, don't be disappointed, Locke! Not because of me!_ Taryn thought, her heart aching. She didn't want to upset him, to deny him anything.

"I thought you loved me?"

"I do!" Taryn gasped.

"I thought you promised you would do anything for me."

"I would and I have," Taryn whispered, appalled that he would think otherwise. She pressed herself against him, placing her hands on either side of his face and brought him close to her. He was cold to touch but it mattered not. "I would do anything but all I ask is that you leave Jude alone."

"Do you love her more than you love me?" Locke asked, tilting his head.

"Of course not. I love her but I love you more. You know this. I love you more than anyone."

"Then prove it," Locke said, his lips brushing hers. "Let me play my games with your sister. Let me start the sparks of the greatest story I will ever make. If you love me you will let me."

Taryn felt tears stinging her eyes, a fiery fury igniting inside her. _I ask you one thing, only one, and you won't grant me it!_ She thought furiously, biting her lip to cease the words from spilling free. _I have given you everything, Locke. Why can't you give me this? Why did it have to be her?_

"Well?"

She couldn't grant him her consent. Had it been anyone else she would have allowed him. He could play his hurtful games (no matter how at times they frightened her), take his lovers into their chambers (no matter how much it pained her), but this... this she could not allow. She wanted him nowhere near her sister. Jude had suffered enough because of her relationship with Locke. Jude had suffered enough because of her full stop. She had yet to face Jude's wrath for aiding Madoc in tricking Cardan and did not want to add to her list of grievances and sins against her twin.

 _Jude would never hurt me,_ was the mantra Taryn told herself whenever feelings of guilt washed over her like a biting winters breeze. _She loves me. She cares for me. She will forgive me. I am her sister, her twin sister. She will not harm me._

More than that, Taryn didn't want Jude to take up any more of Locke's thoughts than she already did. She didn't want him to fall in love with her. She didn't want to lose him. Not to anyone, but especially not Jude.

"I can't. No... no, I can't," Taryn shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Please, Locke. Not this."

Something dark flickered across Locke's face. Taryn sobbed as Locke coldly removed her hands from his face and pulled away, making to leave. She didn't want him to leave and she didn't want to fight but she couldn't grant him what he wanted this time. She chased after him and threw her arms around him, burying her face into his back.

"I'm sorry, Locke. Please don't hate me," Taryn whispered.

"I don't hate you, Taryn," Locke sighed. He could not lie, he truly did not hate her if he was able to say it but it did little to ebb the worry coursing through her.

That night they made love, Taryn was more passionate than ever, desperate to mark him, to imprint herself upon his skin so all would know who he belonged to. She savoured every moan, every groan and every cry Locke made. She told herself everything would be fine. He would forget his plots, forget Jude. 

_Everything will be fine, everything will be-_

During the peak of their lovemaking, Locke called a name that was not her own.

* * *

The weeks that followed were agonizing. Locke had become distant, Taryn scarcely saw him. She began to fear he was avoiding her, even the servants seemed to keep their distance and it made her wonder if he had instructed them to do so. The isolation eats away at her, day after day, week after week. The only times she saw her husband was when she heard his horse galloping towards the stables. She would scurry over to the window, eager to see him, only to find a different lover by his side every day.

On the rare occasions when he kept her company, he insisted that they attend more parties. It was there that she learned how his games had turned from dangerous to near deadly. He stirred more trouble than ever, targeting the higher-ups in society - those with influence and power, faeries who should not be crossed. Taryn had always worried for Locke, scared that he would become ensnared in his own webs, and now it looked more likely than ever. He was like a spider, spinning, spinning, spinning and seeing everyone as flies, not realizing the poison that his prey carried. He was going to get himself killed and drag her down with him.

One night, she decided to confront him, unable to deal with the constant worry and fear.

"You're doing this to punish me," Taryn accused.

"Punish you? Why ever would I do that, dear?" Locke asked innocently from his seat before the fire.

"Because I said no to you involving yourself with Jude again." The words hurt to say. "That is why."

"If I wanted to involve myself with your sister again, do you really think I'd need your permission?" Locke asked, crossing his arms.

"You want it so you can enjoy my reaction," Taryn gritted out, pained and hurt. "You want a good show and you know you would get it. You want my consent to use it against Jude, just like you did the last time, to hurt and provoke her. Why do you enjoy playing these games? I can understand a little, how they might amuse you but you take it too far. You always take it too far. You don't care who gets hurt in the process, so long as it provides you with entertainment."

"I'm a faerie, you know this and you know how we are. You knew this before you married me. It is our nature and I will not deny what I am. You said you can be like us, you have proved it before but now... I am beginning to doubt," Locke said thoughtfully.

Taryn closed her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt my sister like that again."

"Then perhaps you are not as much as a faerie as you would like to think. Your sister though..."

"She would never do anything like this to hurt me," Taryn snapped. "She would never intentionally bring me pain. She never has. I caused her pain knowingly, to show my love for you. She would never hurt her family."

"Perhaps she merely needs the right motivation," Locke suggested. "You've hurt her twice now. Once during our courtship and again by disguising yourself as her and deceiving Cardan. How many times do you think you could get away with that, without her retaliating? She may love you but as you've learned even love does not assure protection forever. There's a limit. Yours was the risk of losing me. What is hers?"

Locke rose from his seat, grinning mischievously.

"She's not a doormat, she won't let you get away with betraying her all her life. And once she crosses that threshold - puts aside those loyalties to family - I think she truly will be more faerie than human. In everything she does she is already a faerie. She is ruthless, conniving, manipulative and enduring. She made Cardan the High King. She out-smarted and out-played your father, a seasoned general with centuries of experience behind him. She managed to fight her way to being the Kings adviser, not an easy task, especially when one considers her difficult relationship with the High King. She survived the Undersea and all their tortures."

The way he spoke of Jude, with quiet awe, drained every ounce of energy from Taryn's body, filling her with a desolate somberness. It was in that moment she knew. 

"Are you in love with her, Locke?"

Locke looked startled, amusement in his eyes. "Why do you ask such a thing? I'm married to you, aren't I?"

"Why don't you answer my question?"

"How badly do you want to know the answer to that question, Taryn?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," Taryn said firmly.

"And what would you do to find out?" Locke asked slyly.

Taryn knew where this was leading and wanted to curse him, to grab the candle holder by the table and smack him with it. He still had not given up on his scheme for a story involving Jude. Of course, he wouldn't have. Once he set his mind to something he always made sure to get it. But was she willing to give him it this time? Could she truly endure seeing him with her sister in any way? Could she betray her sister like that again?

"What do you want me to do?" For of course, he would weaponize her against Jude. "What part do you want me to play this time? Do I stand silently as you woe her again?"

Locke smiled, thinking her finally coming around to his idea. 

"With Jude in the mortal world, nothing can happen. I need her here."

"If she comes back here then she forfeits her life. Do you want her dead?" Taryn asked, frowning.

"That would spoil all the fun now, wouldn't it? Cardan can only execute her if he catches her and Madoc will not allow such a fate to befall his daughter. If she is Queen, then this also means she can crown Oak which Madoc wants or perhaps he will try to control the crown through her. Her survival is important to many and is all but guaranteed. Let's not forget your sister's persistence when it comes to surviving."

"And how do you propose we get her here?"

"I want you to go the mortal world and use that fascinating little talent to lie. I want you to tell her that I am dead and bring her back here." Locke closed his eyes, envisioning the scene he had scripted. "And then I want you to tell her that it was you who killed me." 

Taryn away in disgust. Locke wanted her to trick her sister, he wanted to see how Jude would react to the news of his death, to see if she cared or not. And then, he wanted to see what Jude would do to Taryn. Would she offer to help her sister hide her crime or seek retribution for killing her first love? This was all a ploy to see if there was any love in Jude's heart for him.

What about _her_? Did Locke care at all about what Jude would do to her if she did decide to seek revenge? Would he stop Jude? Or would he let Jude hurt her? Kill her even? Would Jude even do that? Locke had already voiced one of her deepest fears - that Jude might turn on her, decided enough was enough and that her sisterhood meant nothing. Taryn knew she could not beat Jude, not with swords, words or games. And if Jude did seek revenge then it would prove which sister was more of a faerie. Who would Locke choose then?

Not her, not Taryn.

 _Has he finally tired of me?_ Taryn thought, her heart threatening to shatter. 

"I won't do it," Taryn murmured.

Self-preservation for herself, her relationship and Locke's well-being forbid her from agreeing to Locke's wishes.

Locke sighed and rose from his place at the dinner table. He walked over to Taryn and pulled her into his embrace, his lips seeking hers. Taryn held onto him tightly, kissing him urgently to apologise for denying him. When he pulled away there was a wistful look in his eyes.

"Do you remember our wedding vows?"

"I... do," Taryn said, uneasy with the sudden change in topic. "Why do you ask?"

"You attached a condition. What was that condition? Together we are wed unless..."

"Unless," Taryn swallowed, a terrible, foreboding sense making her feel sick. "Unless you ever kiss my sister again."

"I've had my concerns for a while now," Locke shook his head, clicking his tongue in disappointment. "I don't think you're suitable enough to be my wife anymore. I ask this one little thing and you can't do it for me? Don't pretend to care about your sister now when you've stabbed her in the back time and time again."

Locke rose from his seat, the cutlery and plates on the table rattling. 

"Where are you going?" Taryn shouted, alarmed. 

"You know very well where I'm going."

After everything she had done for him, after everything she had ruined to be like him, he was going to leave her? He was going to break their vows and dissolve their marriage? How dare he?  _How dare he?_ He could not do this, not to her. Not after everything she had gone through, not after everything she had given up for him! Her families words echoed in her head like a ghostly choir,  _he doesn't deserve you... you deserve better... family comes first... your marriage will be one of misery... Locke will hurt you... you don't have to marry him..._

Taryn's body shook with rage, her breathing becoming ragged and tears rushing down her rosy cheeks.

Everyone had warned her and she had ignored them, blinded by her love. 

Without thinking, her hand wrapped around the silver knife on the table (one that Madoc had gifted her), and before Locke could utter another hurtful word she rammed it straight into his heart. 

If it would not beat for her then it would beat for no one. 

_How much of a faerie am I to you now?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually a fan of Locke or Taryn... yet here we are. I don't know if Locke does love Taryn, I think he has some feelings for her as Cardan implied so but I don't think that would stop him doing anything cruel to her. In the extract of QoN Taryn claims to have killed Locke and I think him threatening to dissolve the marriage would be the only thing that would prompt her to do that.


End file.
